Powerless
by notshorty329
Summary: He is one of the most powerful men in Armestis. She is one of the most powerful young alchemists. But can even their power reside over love? RoyCaroline an OC from the Fullmetal Alchemist & the Shikon JewelHas NOTHING to do with Inuyasha however!
1. Chapter 1

Caroline: yea so... i started this fic PURELY off of fan request so... yea but pleaz read- i PROMISE i workd REAL hard on it! review!

o yea 4 those of u who dont kno...

Caroline is a small girl who was abandoned by her father at age 1 & a half & left with Roy to be raised. After reading a letter that stated her father dead falsely, she attempted Human Transmutation to bring him back at the age of 9, losing her left arm. She traveled to Risembool to get automail & was gone for years, trying to earn up the money to pay for it, not keeping in touch with Roy or Jordan whatsoever. She returned at the age of 12 in order to take the alchemy exam which (now) is months away. She does not yet know of either Ed or Al.

Jordan is a girl who is a year & a half older than Caroline & is Roy's little sister. She, too, was raised by Roy, & grew up with Caroline, becoming quick friends with the girl. She passed the last exam, becoming the Living Flame Alchemist, & is a First Lieutenant in the military (now).

Okay

* * *

Chapter 1: The Pillow Fight

Maybe it was the day she attempted Human Transmutation. It could've been the day that she returned from Risembool. Maybe it was her soft brown hair, or the determination in her eyes. It might be behind that smile that hid it all, or her all-too-predictable actions, but it was something that had him confused, lost, & for once, powerless.

It wasn't long that she had been home. A week, & yet it felt so long, he thought. Since the moment he had seen her, he couldn't get her off his mind. Sure, it may have been the fact that she had just gotten home, how he & Jordan had missed her company, felt incomplete without the feisty child who had been around them for who knows how long... but it also might have been the fact that she had left as a nine year old, & come back as a more... shall we say... 'developed'... what was she? Twelve, almost thirteen? Yes, a more developed twelve year old. Hm. Twelve. Twenty-eight. Twelve _and _twenty-eight.

No.

No.

No.

Roy was not in love. Especially not with mere _children_. Hell, he even believed Edward was still a child, which reminded him, he had to bring the family together at some point, didn't he? However, knowing Ed's dynamic personality, he'd beat Roy to a bloody pulp if he knew he liked his little sister.

"Argh!"

Roy threw his papers off the desk, fuming.

"I do not like Caroline Elric!" he yelled, putting his head in one hand, some of his hair threading through the spaces between his fingers.

After closing his eyes for a second, his eyes floated upwards from the desk to in front of him, realizing something.

Riza Hawkeye blinked, wide-eyed, looking quite confused.

Ah, yes, Riza Hawkeye, the lady lieutenant who was tough-as-nails with a calm composure to boot. She was a lovely woman, Roy thought. She had always been his 'crush', but he thought it wrong to ask such a woman out with her most recent relationship. A few months before Roy met Riza, about six years ago, she had gotten out a rocky relationship with an alcoholic, abusive boyfriend. When her boyfriend went too far & tried to kill the poor woman, she lost it, pulling the trigger. No charges were held, since it was self-defense, but, of course, Riza decided she wouldn't be looking for love again for a very, very long time, possibly never. Plus, even when he though of her that way, he couldn't ever bring himself to think about her more than just a faithful companion, a girl to rely on, & to trust. But Caroline... argh! There he went again!

"Sir..."

Roy's eyes focused on her.

"Your paperwork," she said, placing it on his desk neatly.

"Oh...yes," he said.

"Anything... wrong?" she asked.

"No, no," he said.

"You look sick," the woman pointed out, after leaning down, looking at his face for a moment. She put a hand to his forehead. "You might want to go home."

"I suppose," he said, nodding quickly.

Yes, yes, that was it, he thought, as he tugged on his jacket. He hadn't been feeling as lively during the past week. All these thoughts about Caroline had been the side effects of that. Now he would just go home & go to bed.

But that was just the problem.

"Caroline."

He saw the lump huddle & move towards the end of the bed, _his _bed, as if trying to make itself invisible.

"Caroline."

The same thing happened again. He sighed.

"Gosh, I hope Caroline's okay," he said loudly. "I can't find her anywhere. Maybe she got lost in the carpet..."

"I'm not small enough as to be in comparison with a fire ant!" Caroline yelled loudly, all the sheets flying off Roy's bed in a hurry, exposing the small girl, her lower lip thrust out. She sat in an overly large sweatshirt that she must have grabbed from Jordan's closet, & a pair of red plaid boxers, & her ponytail was lower than normal, & very messy. She rushed to get all the sheets up off of the floor, & pulled them over herself once more as she jumped back into his bed.

"Why are you in my bed exactly?" Roy asked a few minutes later, seeing as the brunette wasn't going to leave. "Having nightmares again?"

"I'm too old to hop in your bed after nightmares now..." Caroline said grumpily, her back to him. "Sleeping with you would be enough of a nightmare as it is," she muttered afterwards.

"Well," he said, blushing slightly at the very idea. "If you feel that way about it, why aren't you in your own bed?"

"Your bed is softer," she said.

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked over her shoulder, nodding.

"Jordan says parent's beds are always softer," she sat up. "Since I don't have a parent, I tried yours to see if it were true."

"Uh huh," he said slowly, trying to understand her reasoning. "Now... can you get up? I have to lie down & rest."

"No," Caroline said, hugging the sheets tightly.

"Caroline."

"No!" she said.

"Caro-"

The girl sat up, unexpectedly letting out a blood curdling scream. Although Roy was confused at what would bring the girl to do this, he covered his sensitive ears & closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise.

Suddenly, Roy felt something whop him across the head. It was soft, & it felt rather large, but it had a certain sting, a certain feeling that made you wonder

"What the hell was that?" Roy asked, opening his eyes, & letting go of his ears, realizing the girl was no longer screaming.

He looked at the small girl grinning largely on the bed, her eyes flashing wildly. He looked at her hands, & there was her weapon.

"So that's what you want, huh?" Roy asked, smirking deviously.

The man stood up, & Caroline began giggling happily, pointing at him.

"I got you, taisa!" she said happily. "I got you! I got you! I go-"

Whap!

Caroline blinked her eyes wide & questioning. Her inquiring look suddenly turned to one of fury, as her eyes grew aflame.

"Why you..." she said, seeing Roy grin victoriously, pillow in hand.

She stood up on the bed, only to be knocked down by another hit with the pillow. She hit the man back, & again, & again, & again, before she began to lose the fight.

Giggles, screams, & battle-cries turned out to be her downfall, & once knocked down, Roy used her ultimate weakness against her.

"No! No! No!" Caroline screamed, before beginning to giggle as Roy began tickling her sides. "Get off me, you sick pervert!"

"Say uncle!" Roy ordered his eyes playful.

"Yo momma!" Caroline yelled, before giggling even harder.

The two continued until the door suddenly opened.

The two turned to find Jordan in the doorway looking quite confused, due to the fact that a twelve-year old Caroline was pinned to the bed by a twenty-eight year old Roy with her sweatshirt up over her stomach. The two stared at one, & one stared at the two, the whole room silent.

"Well, this sucks," Jordan said, shaking her head as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

The two continued to stare at the door, until Caroline raised her right fist, hitting Roy square across the cheek.

"This is all your fault, you bastard Colonel."

To be continued...

* * *

Caroline: PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZ review- & if u r an Inuyasha fan please chek out my other fic 'The Fullmetal Alchemist & the Shikon Jewel'


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline: well um... yea.. i dont think a lot of ppl really like this but... nevertheless... heres the 2nd chapter bitches...

* * *

Chapter 2

Roy grumbled, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. He took the ice pack off of his forehead, but almost on instinct-

"Roy! Don't you dare take that ice pack off your head!"

Immediately, a pony-tailed brunette ran into the room, her expression like a small, angry child's. Roy immediately began laughing, despite how much of a headache he had at the time. The girl's eyes immediately widened, & her expression just grew even cuter as she pulled down on the apron as if trying to hide it.

"Shut up, okay!" she yelled. "You ask for someone to take care of you, & this is the thanks I get?"

"I didn't ask you or anyone else to take care of me," he said, abandoning his fit of laughter.

"Well then don't expect me to!" Caroline said, reaching back to tie the bandanna around her head even tighter before turning to walk away. She took a few steps before turning around quickly. "I gotta check your temperature!" she said suddenly, advancing towards the 'patient' on the couch.

Blushing slightly out of her natural nervousness, she bent over & placed a thermometer in the taisa's mouth, before standing up, & twiddling her thumbs while looking at a random corner of the room, focusing on it for just a moment.

"You know..." Roy said, starting to take the thermometer out of his mouth. "I'm pretty sure I know my own temperature... what with the Mustang family-"

"Ssh!" Caroline said, looking at him very seriously. "Don't take the thermometer out of your mouth! It's ruining all the hard work that I did..." she muttered, crossing her arms, & narrowing her eyes in a separate direction, thrusting out her lower lip.

Roy chuckled inwardly, swearing to himself that the girl had not changed one bit since she was six.

But she had, hadn't she? There was a certain way her eyes shone now, he noticed. They showed a hundred different emotions in them, & they had that certain spark in them. There was always that pinch of fear, that incomprehensible sadness, that sinful past, the ever-burning hate & anger, the look of regret, & that glare that could melt metal... but there was also that optimism, the courage to make it through the next day, the kindness to help those in need, the naivety to understand the world around her, & the adoration her eyes shone with every time she looked at him. He smiled as he watched the girl stand there, her observant eyes carefully noting each little detail on whatever she was staring at. Her eyes flicked to him quickly. The man tried to avert his gaze, trying to avoid any unnecessary damage to his ears due to the girl's yelling. But she did nothing of the sort. He sighed inwardly of relief, but then the girl gasped. He thought she would have just comprehended what Roy was doing, & he was waiting for the scream-fest to begin, but... that didn't seem to be the case either.

Instead, the girl ran over to the window, & reached up to shut it.

"What are you... doing?" Roy asked, flipping over to his stomach, propping himself up on his arms to make sure the child didn't mess up or break anything.

"What... does it look like I'm doing?" Caroline asked, an obvious struggle in her voice. "I'm... trying to close this goddamn thing..."

"Why?" Roy asked, confused to why the brunette would decide to do such a random task.

"So..." she struggled. "So you don't... get even sicker..." she said. "It's cold outside at... this time of... year..."

The girl continued to struggle until her arms began to shake, & it seemed that this thing just wasn't going to budge. But no, she wouldn't give up the battle. She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth & was about to transmute the thing when-

She blinked, wide-eyed.

'It... closed...' she thought.

As she turned around, she suddenly bumped into white-cloth. She looked up, noticing Roy had both arms on each side of her, just above her shoulders. She stood for a minute, completely confused. Roy, however, was just as confused as she was, but sure didn't look like it. In fact, the brunette showed wide-eyed innocence, as the raven-haired man displayed that lustful smirk. It was completely silent for a minute, before the girl sighed, closing her eyes for a slight moment, before opening them to give a more sultry, tired look. Roy gulped as she reached up towards his face slowly.

'Gods... she's actually... she's going to-'

His dark eyes grew wide & he blinked many times, & now he was in complete confusion, as nothing seemed to happen. The child, who had gained total control, just looked down at the thermometer she had removed from his mouth, blinking & staring at it, eyes half-open in an uncaring manner.

"102 degrees," she said with a monotone voice, before her eyes flicked upwards, as well as her right hand, moving Roy's left arm away from her so that she could get past him. "Go lay down..." she said. "I think it's been well over 3 minutes..."

Roy blinked, confusedly once more.

'3 minutes?' he wondered. 'What's that supposed to... wait... what?'

He shook his head, sighing & went back to lie down on the couch. Sitting down, he stared up at the ceiling, smelling something wonderful coming from the kitchen across the hallway. He would have gotten up once more, but the last time he did, his head began to spin a little too fast.

In about two seconds, Roy looked up to see Caroline sitting on the edge of the couch, handing him a bowl.

"No thanks," he said. "I'm not feeling _that _bad."

"It's not for you to throw up in, bastard," she said.

"Don't be vulgar," Roy said, pointing a finger at her.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want," the 12-year-old said. "You're not my father," she said, looking away, her eyes mixed with anger & sadness.

Roy stared at the girl. It was ironic how the girl's expressions, eyes, & personality could change in a matter of milliseconds. Like the relationship between the two. One minute it would be one of adoration, as pure as the snow that would begin to fall soon, but in another minute, it could turn to one of hate & spite, past mistakes written all over it. It was ironic how a 28-year-old man could think of nothing but a 12-year-old child when he could have practically any woman he wanted. He smiled slightly, & took the bowl from Caroline.

"Thanks," he said, quietly.

No reply. The Colonel began to eat the contents that were in the bowl.

"This actually isn't too bad..." he said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"I can't," Caroline said quietly, still not broken from her thoughts of the past.

He ate another bite before saying anything else.

"So... what is this, exactly?"

"Ramen," Caroline said, twirling her chopsticks around in her own bowl.

Roy suddenly began laughing.

"What!" Caroline yelled, seeming slightly angry at the man. "What's wrong with it!"

"Nothing, nothing," Roy assured, waving her off. "It's perfectly fine," he chuckled. "It's just that I should've expected nothing less."

About 15 more minutes of Roy crossing the line with Caroline's temper, the two sat silently, Caroline having been wasting all her time yelling, had not yet to take a bite out of her own bowl, but instead twirled the chopsticks around in it.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Roy asked, beginning to grow slightly worried about the Ramen-obsessed brunette who, he had noticed, had just stared at it blankly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Caroline said. "Nothing really."

He stared at her for a few more minutes, before she turned to him, handing him her bowl. The man was confused, but comprehended the situation quickly.

"No, no," Roy said, waving his hands. "It's yours. Eat it."

"No way," Caroline said. "I mean... I'm not that hungry... & it's hot so... it'll make you feel better."

"I already ate one bowl," Roy said. "I'm fi-"

Roy blinked, & looked from his mouth to Caroline's face. The girl sat there, stuffing the chopsticks full with Ramen into Roy's mouth. She took them out, not a noodle left on them, blushing slightly.

"Now eat it," she said, handing him the bowl, & looking away from nervousness. "I don't like feeding it to you."

Roy slowly ate it, confused by the girl's generosity.

"You know..." he said. "I didn't really ask for anyone to take care of me."

"Yeah, I know," Caroline said, looking down at the ground as she had been before.

"So... why are you then?" he asked, curiously.

"Because..." she gulped "I wanted to take care of you." She looked up, smiling. "I wanted you to feel better."

Roy was slightly taken aback, but he smiled, handing her the finished bowl. She smiled, her eyes shining with adoration. She pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Now get some rest, okay?" she said, before getting up.

She walked to where the hallway met the living room, before turning the light off.

"Caroline."

She stopped, her head looking over her shoulder. Roy looked at the framed silhouette in the doorway, the light of the hallway & everything else making whatever he could see of her look even more beautiful.

"Thanks."

He saw her turn slightly to the side, as if slightly in surprise, but the light made it possible to see her toothy smile.

"No problem," she said, before walking off into the kitchen to clean off both dishes.

To be continued...

* * *

Caroline: yea so... r&r i guess 


End file.
